


Day 4: Anal milking

by DLS_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Kudos: 41
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Day 4: Anal milking

“Oh… so good, Freddie!” George gasped as his breathing got faster. Fred kept massaging his twin’s prostate, grinning to himself while doing so. George’s moans grew louder and more desperate as Fred continued his determined movements, not too hard but still applying enough pressure to send his brother over the edge. And true enough, his orgasm hit George harder than any other ever had. He shuddered as he felt wave after wave smashing through him, every hair on his skin was on end. He needed 15 minutes before he was able to regain his composure. Fred, still smiling, waited patiently.


End file.
